


Deadline

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Oneshot, rated Mature for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a writer in need of some inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> I have this handy little book called The Writer's Block, which is literally a block, and the buzzword it gave me while I had downtime at work was deadline.

Dean rubbed at his temples in frustration, closing his eyes as he gave a low growl. His fingers absolutely ached from typing, and a headache was blossoming right behind his eyeballs, which wouldn't abate no matter how low he turned the glow of the screen down.

 

"Shit," he muttered, shoving himself away from his desk. "Fucking, fucking shit." He moved to grab his coffee mug, only to blanch when he'd taken a sip. "Fucking cold," he seethed, setting it back down with a huff, some of the liquid splashing out and coating his fingers. Cursing once more, he wiped his hand angrily on his jeans. When a low chuckle emanated from behind him, he jumped, startled.

"That's because I put it there close to three hours ago," Castiel said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Dean took a moment to close his eyes and slowly inhale through his nose. "Cas. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking," Castiel replied idly. "You know how you get when you're busy writing. An earthquake could occur and you wouldn't notice. You're too 'in your element'."

"I wasn't in my element," Dean snapped, and Castiel arched an eyebrow.

"So it's one of those days, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's one of those days, so you being a fucking little sneak isn't appreciated," Dean replied waspishly.

Castiel just stared at his husband evenly until Dean felt slightly guilty, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Cas, I'm just worked up. My editor is expecting the next three chapters in two days and I've barely started the second one." Dean rubbed his eyes, lids feeling heavy as he glared at the offending mug of coffee. "Hot coffee would be great right now."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I brought a new cup," Castiel murmured, reaching around the corner to grab the steaming mug he'd put down. Dean made a soft noise as Castiel approached, taking the fresh coffee eagerly.

"You're a godsend, babe," Dean murmured in thanks, downing half the coffee in a few sips.

Castiel just smiled, urging Dean to sit up straight, much to Dean's protest. Dean grew quiet though as Castiel began to massage his shoulders. He was a pro at it, digging his thumbs in hard, fingers rubbing in gentle circles. Dean couldn't help but relax, closing his eyes and slouching foward so Castiel could reach his lower back.

"You're awesome," he groaned.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel murmured. When he finished, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing his cheek. "You just need a break sometimes. Jaime will still be there to fight the ghosts or vampires or whatever this book's monsters are."

"A tulpa," Dean said. "He's fighting a tulpa."

"Tell me about it," Castiel murmured, beginning to rub Dean's back again."

"It's a Tibetan spirit," Dean explained. "It's bound to a symbol. If enough people believe in a legend, basically, that legend manifests itself. But it's not harmed by iron like ghosts are, so Jaime and his sister can't figure out how to beat it. It's seemingly invulnerable. I've written myself into a dead end."

"If the spirit is connected to people's beliefs..." Castiel looked at Dean, who just stared ahead blankly.

"Not getting it, Cas."

"Make the people believe it's vulnerable," Castiel finished.

Dean thought about that for a moment before beaming.

"Guess I won't kill your character off this book," he teased, already sitting up and reaching for his laptop.

Castiel just smiled fondly, standing up straight and grabbing the cold mug before leaving Dean to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't figure it out, Dean's a supernatural mystery writer, Cas is his husband, and yes, I did steal the Tulpa from 1x17 Hell House.
> 
> Not beta-read, find any mistakes, please point it out.


End file.
